


No me rindo

by HistoryISculture



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV), Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoryISculture/pseuds/HistoryISculture
Summary: Bruce nunca se rendiría con Harvey Dent ni con Dos Caras.
Relationships: Harvey Dent & Bruce Wayne, Harvey Dent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 16





	No me rindo

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DC cómics. No tengo ánimo de lucro.

Para la mayoría de las personas, una amistad terminaba cuando uno de los dos se desviaba del camino. Si uno era un delincuente, o un enfermo mental, la sociedad le daba la espalda. Desde los albores del tiempo, eso había sido así. Por eso no podías confiar en los amigos, sólo en ti mismo. Pero para Harvey Dent y Bruce Wayne era diferente. Se habían criado juntos, habían hecho casi todo juntos a pesar de sus diferencias sociales, a pesar de que Bruce fuera multimillonario y Harvey proviniese de un barrio pobre. A pesar de que Harvey Dent había desarrollado una segunda personalidad debido a su accidente con ácido sulfúrico, Bruce Wayne iba a visitarlo todos los días a Arkham, o mantenía a Harvey en la mansión Wayne siempre que Harvey lo necesitara, aunque a su segunda personalidad, llamada Dos Caras, Bruce Wayne no le agradase. Desgraciadamente, Harvey y Dos caras venían en el mismo paquete, porque eran la misma persona y Bruce Wayne no era de los que se rendían con su amigo. Por lo tanto, Harvey y Dos Caras eran bienvenidos a la mansión Wayne, aunque a Batman no le gustase.

En cierta forma, Harvey y Bruce siempre se han protegido mutuamente. Tenían una amistad verdadera, muy difícil de romper.  
"Sólo nos ayudas porque nos tienes lástima". Le dijo Dos Caras una vez.

Pero eso no era cierto. Bruce ayudaba a Harvey porque Harvey era su amigo y él no abandonaba a sus amigos. En cierta forma, podía entender por qué Dos Caras reaccionaba así a los intentos de Bruce de llevarse bien con Dos Caras. Dos Caras estaba asustado, era la parte más insegura de Harvey, era aquello que lo protegía. Después de ver cómo todos te dan la espalda, después de perder a todos sus contactos, amigos y trabajo, Bruce podía entender que Harvey necesitase protegerse y asegurarse de que sólo llegaban a él aquellas personas que realmente le quisieran, que no le quisieran dañar emocionalmente. Dos Caras era el protector de Harvey, al igual que Batman lo era de Bruce.

Probablemente Dos Caras nunca le aceptase, pero de momento estaba respetando los deseos de Harvey, aunque necesitasen lanzar una moneda cada vez que había que tomar una decisión. Bruce podía respetarlo, porque no importaba cuántas personalidades desarrollase Harvey, él siempre sería su amigo. A veces, al lanzar la moneda y salir la cara dañada, Bruce se resignaba a estar hablando constantemente con Dos Caras, aunque le doliese no poder hablar con su amigo.

No importaba la situación. Bruce nunca renunciaría a Harvey Dent, él nunca había fallado a una cita en la prisión de Arkham, siempre había acudido todos los días desde el primero en el que Dos Caras fue ingresado. Excepto la última semana en la que alguien, realmente estúpido y ajeno a Batman, había decidido secuestrar a Bruce Wayne para pedir una cantidad exorbitante de dinero. Ya llevaba una semana secuestrado y de no ser por la cantidad de drogas que le habían chutado, se habría liberado hace días y Batman tendría una conversación "amistosa" con esos secuestradores. No lamentaba las citas que se había visto obligado a aplazar, ni estar correteando Gotham persiguiendo a un payaso, pero lamentaba profundamente no poder avisar a Arkham ni a Harvey de que no podría ir a verle de momento. Esperaba que Harvey no se lo tomase mal, que no creyese que él le había abandonado como todos los demás.

Por alguna razón, su mente se estaba empezando a aclarar. Tenía la esperanza de que nadie le drogase nuevamente. Batman se agitaba en su interior, esperando ser liberado.

-Tranquilo Bruce, estoy aquí.

Podía escuchar la voz de Harvey, pero aún estaba muy alejada. Tal vez, finalmente, estaba enloqueciendo.

-No estás enloqueciendo, Bruce. -dijo Harvey, esta vez más cerca. Bruce quería abrir los ojos, pero tenía demasiado sueño.  
-Abre los ojos y deja de preocuparnos, Wayne. –dijo la voz de Dos Caras.

Eso despertó a Bruce rápidamente. No era ningún sueño. Harvey estaba frente a él, listo para lanzar su moneda. Bruce tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero Harvey al verlo despierto le estaba ofreciendo agua, si fuera otro villano, Bruce habría desconfiado, pero Harvey seguía siendo Harvey y Bruce sabía perfectamente que él nunca le drogaría y mucho menos le dejaría en un estado tan vulnerable.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Bruce tragando y devolviéndole el vaso ya vacío.

-Dijiste que vendrías todos los días, Wayne. -dijo Dos Caras. -Le dije a Harvey que no era cierto, que fallarías. Y lo hiciste.

-Me habían secuestrado. -replicó Bruce.

-Esa es una muy buena excusa. -dijo Dos Caras. -Harvey pensó lo mismo. Él creyó que te había pasado algo, asique tuvimos que escapar de Arkham. Cuando pille al murciélago se va a enterar.

Dos Caras parecía realmente ofendido en el nombre de Bruce, algo que desconcertó completamente a Bruce. De repente, el ceño fruncido y la expresión gruñona y amenazante de Dos Caras desapareció, dejando un rostro apacible y sonriente. Harvey estaba de vuelta.

-¡Bruce! Estoy tan contento de que estés bien. -dijo Harvey abrazándolo. -Le dije al otro que no podías habernos abandonado. Sé que a veces la terapia y los medicamentos no funcionan, pero eso nunca te ha detenido de venir a vernos, Bruce. ¡Estaba realmente preocupado! Escuchamos en la televisión que habías sido secuestrado y cuando Batman no dio señales de estar buscándote, decidimos salir a buscarte.

-¿Decidisteis? -preguntó Bruce. -¿Te llevó muchos lanzamientos de moneda?

Harvey parecía realmente avergonzado, Bruce sabía que había acertado. Pero el que Dos Caras también quisiera salvarlo hablaba mucho de él. Tal vez su amigo estaba empezando a recuperarse. Quizás Dos Caras no era ese villano irredimible que todo el mundo creía que era. Quizás se estaba empezando a ganar la confianza de Dos Caras.

-En realidad, sólo acepté para decirle a Harvey "te lo dije" -dijo Dos Caras. –Sé que no eres sincero, Wayne, llegará un momento en el que te desharás de nosotros. Habrá un momento en el que te rendirás con nosotros, porque eso es lo que hace todo el mundo.

Y por primera vez, Batman pudo escuchar el temor en la voz de Dos Caras. La amargura al pensar en la soledad y en lo destrozado que se quedaría Harvey si Bruce le fallaba. No. Bruce no podía fallar a Harvey Dent. Y Bruce, en su interior, sabía que después de ese rescate, Batman nunca se rendiría con Dos Caras.

Quizás Harvey Dent y Bruce Wayne estaban destinados a estar juntos, como las caras de una moneda. Seguirían siendo amigos, aunque en bandos diferentes, pero al igual que Bruce cuidaba de Harvey, Bruce sabía que Harvey y Dos Caras le cuidaban a él. Bruce se sentía seguro en la compañía de Harvey, por esa razón había decidido quedarse un poco más, mientras se recuperaba, en lugar de acompañar a Harvey a Arkham.

Batman sabía que la próxima vez que se enfrentase con Dos Caras, necesitaría tener cuidado. Al parecer, Dos Caras le había cogido algo de cariño a Bruce Wayne y el que Batman no haya aparecido para rescatarle provocaba que Dos Caras se enfureciera, porque nadie hacía daño a Harvey Dent y Batman le había fallado.

Bruce le abrazó, no le importaba que fuera Dos Caras en ese momento. Bruce quería que Harvey o Dos Caras o quién quiera que fuese en ese momento, supiese que nunca le iba a fallar, porque cuando Bruce hacía una promesa, la mantenía hasta el final.

\- No me importa que seas Dos Caras o Harvey o quién sea en este momento, amigo.-dijo Bruce mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con toda la seriedad que pudo.-Porque quiero que entiendas que estoy aquí para ti, en cualquier momento, para lo que necesites. No te voy a fallar, no importa quién seas.

Y por primera vez, vio la duda en el rostro de Dos Caras, vio algo parecido a la esperanza y sintió los brazos en su espalda, devolviéndole el abrazo. Y por primera vez, en los ojos de Dos Caras, Bruce pudo ver la aceptación.


End file.
